User blog:Megamangohan/The Ugly and near impossible to understand cosmology of the World Without Grace verse.
Alright, I made the cosmology of this verse very confusing, so It only makes sense for me to make a blog post explaining everything. Part 0 We start of With YHVH, An avitar of the one being that surpasses him known is the absolute. He is based off the Christian God, but holdes many differences. There is the story of him and the Main angels, who are based off of SMT and a few other fictional verses. The classic story where the angles disobey but not all apply here. YHVH decides to punish them. Unlike the standard biblical interpretation, these angels get spread across many different universes. Then there is a story similar to Adam and Eve. When these two get punished, they get sent to the first universe, which is the SMT universe that follows that games timeline up to SMTIV Apocalypse. Time goes on until a story similar to the tower of Babyalon occurs, and all the people get scattered towards the multiverse similar to the demons. Part 1 Now, Each of the timelines branch off, containing seperate stories that reflect reinterpretations of Various Capcom, Sega, and Namco already existing franchises. All of these stories have been twisted so that the characters understand "God" in some way. Most stay ignorant of who God, or YHVH is, so they are forced to create their own definitions. There are also many Shonen Jump verses that belong to Namco and Sega. Also comes the Undertale franchise, as well as Fire Emblem and Xenoblade Chronicles, which acts as a sequel to Xenosaga. Any of these verses having hunderds of timelines has been scrapped, meaning one timeline per franchise. Then there's Guiomar's universe. YHVH did not want to be in charge of this universe, so he sent "God," a much harsher version of himself, to rule over it. Note this "God" becomes harsher out of his free will and not because YHVH told him to act this way. Guiomar's universe is an original universe consisting of all original characters in a fully original setting, not related to any canon work of any other universe in any way. Every mentioned verse goes through their own seperate story. Keep in mind most of the canon SMT deamons don't exist in this writing. Part 2 A girl by the name of Saya creates Genesis Portals, uniting the heros of each of their seperate universes together, creating the Project X Zone era, with a story similar to that game. The SMT verse isn't mentioned here. A massive problem when the heros join together is that they have all created their own interpretations of God, and each character has no idea they are referring to a different God or consept. There is still the distinction between good and evil, although it becomes more vague. Keep in mind, the verses have been seperated for so long, most of the characters are in denial of the existence of other universes. Part 3 Every character returns back to their respective verse to finish up their stories and they are all now fully aware of the existence of other universes. Guiomar decides to travel, since his entire universe is already destroyed. Part 4 Stephen Hawking, a human of the first universe, has found some way to asend to the fifth dimension, and unites every universe together into one planet, the size of a 4-D multiverse. This makes morality the most vague it can possibly be, as well as cause many characters to forget much of their home stories. Everyone who is a fighter becomes Multiversal+ at this point, and is willing to fight for their ideeologies that are formed out of their broken memories. At this point, most people understand who the true god is, YHVH now. Guiomar's universe isn't affected, as it is already destroyed. Category:Blog posts